evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Geo Team Movie
''The Geo Team Movie ''is a 2001 American computer animated adventure comedy film based on The Greeny Channel television series The Geo Team. The film was directed and produced by series creator Geo G. at 2BIG3k Animation and Geo's production company, Glass Ball Productions. It is the first film produced by 2BIG3k. It shows how The Geo Team had to get to Gree Guy's team, The Gree Team and they will kill The Geo Team. So, The Geo Team were going on a long adventure. Previous attempts by Universal Studios to create the film version of The Geo Team were failed due to the lack of a script of appropriate length and production crew members, and mostly budget cuts. For more than a year, Geo G. had been approached by Universal Studios to create a film based on the show, but he refused. Eventually, the film was announced at a Glass Ball press release in 1995 by Geo G. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with Geo's being the one developed into a film. In April 1996, Geo G. announced he was working on the script, it was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after animation had begun in 1999. The film was released in theaters on March 16, 2001, on home video on November 20, 2001, and made its television debut on The Greeny Channel on May 23, 2003. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Cayman Islands, Walmart, and Burger King, which perched selected stores with 9-foot Geo Guy inflatables. The film received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, grossing over $468 million against a $63 million budget. A sequel titled The Geo Team Movie 2, which was released in theaters on January 18, 2013, and followed by a spin-off featuring Dick Grayson as the main character on July 31, 2015. Plot The film opens with The Geo Team seeing The Geo Team Movie in a movie theater. In the movie proper, Toon Link was at the woods with his Master Sword to find a monster. Then, he spots the monster, but Toon Link heard a voice. It was Homer Simpson. He tells Toon Link what's he dreaming about. Geo Guy comes here to say that it's time to pick up Margo Gru from Gru's house. The Geo Team (minus Margo) went in the Geo Car to pick up Margo. Felonius Gru, Margo, Edith and Agnes sees the Geo Car. Margo gets in the Geo Car and drove away. Geo Guy asks Margo how's her day going. She said that she was painting her toenails with Edith and Agnes. Geo Guy tells The Geo Team who wants ice cream. Then they spot on Dick Grayson holding his skateboard at Bruce Wayne's front lawn. The Geo Team tells him want to go for a ride. Dick gets in the Geo Car to go for a ride. Behind the other side of the red car, it's Gree Guy. Gree Guy was an evil villain which inside his body was a T-1000 creature inside. During the 3D animation sequence of the Geo Car on the road, the film turns fully computer animated. Then, Dick heard about Gree Guy's evil team, The Gree Team, having a plan to destroy The Geo Team. They stopped the Geo Car and they said "what". Dick said again that The Gree Team are planning to destroy them. The Geo Team gasped. Bloo said that he don't want to die, he wants to live. Dick had a friend named Mr. Cool, who likes to use his Tele-O-Manic. It teleports everywhere. The Geo Team wants to visit Mr. Cool's lab. When The Geo Team and Dick got to Mr. Cool's lab, they want to use the Tele-O-Manic. Mr. Cool test it with a apple and teleports to Barbara Gordon's house. The Geo Team said can they try it along with Dick. Mr. Cool said yes they can. The Geo Team went in the Tele-O-Manic to teleport anywhere. When they got in it, they teleported to their house. They said it worked. Dave gives Bloo a high five. Geo Guy tells The Geo Team that they would head off for Gree Guy's Evil Lair in the Geo Car. Meanwhile in Gree Guy's Evil Lair, Gree Guy and his team, Pingux2012, CookieEater2, Memy9909, Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias Pickney, Warren Cook, and Sack99Swell, are shooting at a Geo Guy picture. Gree Guy enacts a plot to destroy The Geo Team and Geoville and rule the world. He changes to Gree Guy T-1000 disguised as the one-eyed green bodied monster, and he laughed evil, with supreme ultimate evil powers. That night, The Geo Team takes a break and Dick put his headphones on and listens to music, but The Geo Team can't sleep because of the music. They take away Dick's headphones to go to sleep. The next day in Geoville, The Gree Team attacking everyone in town and tries to attack The Geo Team House, but Frankie Foster, Bart Simpson, Barbara, Gru, Edith, Agnes and Stuart stall them long enough. Unfortunately, Edith and Agnes accidentally blurted out that The Geo Team has gone off, and Gree Guy sends off The Gree Team to destroy Geoville. That night, The Geo Team finally got to Gree Guy's Evil Lair, but no one's there. Then, Geo Guy got a phone call. It was Mr. Cool, who created the Tele-O-Manic. He told Geo Guy that Geoville is now in ruins. The Geo Team had to save Geoville to make things back to normal. Back in Geoville, Gree Guy T-1000 morphed himself into Arty the Green Dragon with his pencil and eraser claws. He renames the city from "Geoville" to "Greetopolis". The Geo Team has an epiphany and believes they must save the town in order to save themselves. When they got to Geoville, Gree Guy T-1000 disguised back to normal Gree Guy, and then he said get them to The Gree Team. Then Geo Guy told the Geo Team to destroy Gree Guy and the Gree Team. The Geo Team fights The Gree Team for a battle. Homer is given an energy drink, which brings him to move faster than the speed of light, grab Gree Guy's head mask, which is now Gree Guy T-1000. Homer was running faster, away from Gree Guy T-1000, when he chases Homer, in which he found the Tele-O-Manic. Geo Guy punches Gree Guy T-1000 in the face, and in the throat, and in the neck. After the fight, The Geo Team puts The Gree Team inside the Tele-O-Manic to teleport to the lava. The Gree Team fell down into the lava and get burned, especially Gree Guy T-1000, when the lava gets rid of all disguises, Gree Guy T-1000 creates, and then he got burned up and melted to death (The Gree Guy T-1000 melting sequence was similar to the T-1000 death melting scene from Terminator 2: Judgement Day). Back at Greetopolis, Dick wishes for everything to go back to normal. All deceased characters are brought back to life due to the wish and it's act. Geo Guy wished that The Gree Team were dead and burned to hell, the wish granted as The Gree Team were killed by a big rig truck. 2 days later, everything was back to normal, with Gree Guy and his team gone and burned in hell, the war has ended, and everyone at Geoville become friends again. And so, Dick waved goodbye at The Geo Team, and walked to Barbara's house. Dick talks to Barbara as she becames Dick's girlfriend. And so, Geo Guy, Little Guy, Green Bob, The Geo Team, and Geoville had lived happily ever after. The end title cards begin with the song "Pompeii" from Es Posthumus playing during the end title cards. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, back at the lava, Gree Guy T-1000 was now changed into Sineus Dire, and his claw rises from the lava, and growled, then laughed evilly. The scrolling credits began with 2 songs such as The Geo Team theme song and Mission Impossible theme song playing during the credits. In the post-credits scene, The Geo Team stating their opinions about this movie, and Homer says what sequel will come out. Cast * Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Geo / Toon Link / Gree Guy / Pingux2012 / CookieEater2 / Memy9909 / Bryan Guy / Keithy Guy / Elias Pickney / Warren Cook / Sack99Swell / Mr. Cool / Additional Voices (voice) * Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Additional Voices (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices (voice) * Trey Parker as Eric Cartman / Additional Voices (voice) * Keith Ferguson as Jason / Bloo / Additional Voices (voice) * Ed Helms as The Once-ler (voice) * Tara Strong as Coraline Jones / Agnes Gru / Additional Voices (voice) * Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Additional Voices (voice) * Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Kevin the Minion / Bob the Minion / Stuart the Minion / Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) * Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) * Mathew Valencia as Dick Grayson (voice) * Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Additional Voices (voice) * Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru (voice) * Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru (voice) Production Development The Geo Team Movie was a long-planned production, since The Greeny Channel and Universal Studios had been approaching series creator Geo G. to do a film on the show but he refused for more than a year. Before that, Disney/Pixar and Columbia Pictures wanted to make a film adaption of The Geo Team television show and video games, but Universal Studios took over John Lasseter's duties. And of course, after Universal had took over duties from Disney/Pixar and Columbia Pictures, developmental stages began for the film midway through the series' first season production in November 1991. The production staff had considered a film adaptation of The Geo Team since early in the series. Geo felt a feature length film would allow them to increase the show's scale and animate sequences too complex for a TV series. There were attempts to adapt the fourth season episode "The Inside and Outside" into a film, but difficulties were encountered in expanding the episode to feature-length. So instead, the episode's time remains to 22 minutes. The Geo Team Movie was announced in 1995 headed by Geo G. and Terry Ward. In April 1996, Geo G.announced he was working on the script, and the film was planned to be released in Summer 2001 instead of its date of March 16, 2001 to avoid competition with Spy Kids. The producers were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both projects. As the series progressed, additional writers and animators were hired so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. Work continued on the screenplay from 1997 onwards, taking place in the small bungalow where Geo first pitched The Geo Team in 1990. Geo described his desire to also make the film dramatically stronger than a TV episode, saying that he wanted to "give you something that you haven't seen before". Casting The voice actors from The Geo Team: Gabriel Garcia, Tom Kenny, Dan Castellaneta, Trey Parker, Keith Ferguson, Ed Helms, Tara Strong, Grey DeLisle, Pierre Coffin and Mathew Valencia, reprised their roles as The Geo Team. The cast did the first of three table readings in August 1998, and began recording every week from January 1999 until the end of production. Terry Ward directed them for the first time since the television show's early seasons. Animation At the time 2BIG3k Animation was founded, the company announced that they would co-finance the film with Universal and Glass Ball. While animation production for the film began in October 1999, the film was animated abroad at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea and Los Angeles. Geo rejected making either a live-action or a CGI film, calling the film's animation "deliberately imperfect" and "a tribute to the art of hand-drawn animation". All CGI animation were animated by the Sony Pictures Imageworks animation department, and Gree Guy T-1000 was animated in CGI. The use of CGI was also supervised, directed, and animated by C. Elbourn, using Softimage for CGI animation and visual effects. Music : Main article(s): The Geo Team Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Geo G. announced in November 1998 that David Newman has been composing the film's score. Music production began in 1999 and ended in 2000. Release The Geo Team Movie was originally going to be released on March 16, 2001 in the United States, but on October 13, 1999 the movie's release date was changed to March 16, 2001, because Geo G. doesn't want a January release date. The film was also released on June 12, 2001 in the United Kingdom. In March 2000, IMAX released CyberWorld onto its branded large-screen theaters. It was a compilation film that featured stereoscopic conversions of various animated shorts and sequences. 2Big3k was so impressed by the technology used for the sequence's "stereoscopic translation", that the studio and IMAX decided to plan a big-screen 3D version of The Geo Team Movie. The film would have been re-released during the Christmas season of 2001, or the following summer, after its conventional 2D release. The re-release would have also included new sequences and an alternate ending. Plans for this was dropped due to "creative changes" instituted by 2Big3k and resulted in a loss of $1.18 million, down from IMAX's profit of $3.24 million. However, on August 17, 2010, Universal and IMAX announced that The Geo Team Movie would be re-released on March 16, 2011 in IMAX 3D for a limited time, to honor the 20th anniversary of the series and the 10th Anniversary of the film. Marketing Burger King promoted the film with a set of 8 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the film. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Geo Team EXTREME Sundae that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms and chocolate syrup. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2001. The first teaser trailer for the film was released on June 30, 2000. It was the same day that Universal Studios and Konami announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Crash Bandicoot game for next-generation game systems. It was also the same day that The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle was released in theaters and the first teaser for The Geo Team Movie was shown before it. The second teaser was released on July 21, 2000, and was shown before Pokémon: The Movie 2000, and the third teaser was released on July 26, 2000, and was shown before Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on September 21, 2000, and was shown before Digimon: The Movie, the second trailer was released on November 17, 2000, and was attached to How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, and 102 Dalmatians, and the last theatrical trailer on December 15, 2000, and was attached to The Emperor's New Groove ''and ''Recess: School's Out!. Attached short film Attached to The Geo Team Movie is the Academy Award nominated short Crash and da Gorilla, directed by Khaled Amer. Home media The Geo Team Movie was released on DVD and VHS on November 20, 2001, with short films called Geo Guy Done It ''and ''Crash and da Gorilla, and a feature showing the making of the film, as well as trailers for Universal Pictures films. It was the last Universal Studios Home Video DVD to use the Universal DVD promo seen upon hitting play on the menu. Its first Blu-ray release was on December 18, 2012, and includes a sneak peak of The Geo Team Movie 2. This release was later available individually on August 7, 2013. On May 31, 2013, a 2-disc "The Geo Team Movie 1-2" set was released, featuring The Geo Team Movie and The Geo Team Movie 2. Reception Box office The Geo Team Movie earned $72,472,352 on its opening day in the United States making it at No. 2 behind Enemy at the Gates with $11 million. It grossed a combined total of $57,137,842 in its opening weekend on 3,500 screens at 2,536 theaters, averaging about $5,793 per venue or an average of $9,479 per screen, and reaching the No. 2 spot behind Enemy at the Gates of the box office for that weekend. The opening weekend would end up making up 64.28% of the film's final gross. The film closed on July 19, 2001, having been unsuccessful at outgrossing its competitors, The Mexican from DreamWorks ($147,845,033), and Spy Kids from Dimension Films ($147,934,180). It still made a huge profit for both distributor Universal Pictures and producer 2BIG3k Animation, having earned $468,952,248 worldwide, while being produced on a modest $63 million budget. Critical reception The Geo Team Movie received mostly mixed reviews from media critics and fans. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 53%. The site's consensus considers the film to be "truly, funny, outrageous, big hit for all ages" Roger Ebert of the "Chicago Sun Times", gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "The Geo Team Movie is the best, funny, cool animated feature". Metacritic reports an aggregate score of 59 out of 100 based on 74 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Video game : Main article(s): The Geo Team Game A video game based on the film was released for PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color in 2001. Sequels and spin-off : Main article(s): The Geo Team Movie 2 A sequel, The Geo Team Movie 2 was released on January 18, 2013. It was first announced in April 2001. This film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release until Universal decided to release the film in theaters worldwide. Universal later confirmed the film on January 4, 2011. The film was directed again by Geo G. The film deals with the plot of how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. : Main article(s): Dick Grayson (film) A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. Category:EvanRocks Wiki